Welcome Home, Hana
by Rowan Horan
Summary: Hana left for America years before, but is back! MULTI PAIRING! WILL CHANGE TO JUST ONE! Might be a while before I update, I am so sorry. :
1. The Welcome Wagon

_"Chika-Kun." Chika turned to see a blonde girl sitting next to him. The only one he had a soft spot in his heart for. "Yes, Hana-Chan?" He asked politely. "I am moving to America." She said quietly. "WHAT?" "I am coming back, but it won't be until I am 21." "THIS ISN'T FAIR!" He shouted. She flinched a little bit. "I am sorry Yasuchika, But it is happening, whether you like it or not." She said, with a sudden change of demeanor. "So, you can either be here when I come back, Or not be in my life at all." She stared him straight in the eye. He picked up a necklace with a gold elephant tusk from a box and gave it to her._

_"I won't forget you, Hana." He handed her the necklace and left._

~Years later~

"HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY KIDDO!" A girl with brown hair screamed in Hana's ear. "Shut up, Akana." She smiled as her sister handed her a bottle of vodka. "Open it, and drink up! You are finally a woman!" She laughed. "Akana, Leave your sister and I alone for a moment." Akana left her Sister and Mother in the living room.

"Hana, I have two birthday presents for you." "Okay, Mama." She was given a box with pink wrapping paper on it. She tore it open to see a passport and a travel guide, along with a visa. "Mama, what is this?" "Open this one too." She was handed an envelope. "Oh. My. GOD!" She tore open the envelope to be faced with an airline ticket to Japan. "I am sending you back to Japan. Your grandfather has gotten sick and he needs someone to take care of his fashion store, and I decided since you missed Japan so much, I would send you."

"MAMA THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" She jumped up and down on her bed excitedly. "You leave tonight." She popped open the vodka bottle and took a big sip. "JAPAN HERE I COME!"

~Next Day~

"Yeah, so when I get there I am incharge of the finances? And stock? AND CUSTOMER SERVICE, WHAT THE FUCK?" Hana screamed into her phone as she got off the plane. "Damnit, Gramps, why can't you just hire some bored teenager to do that shit? I would help you, but honestly, that is alot to do." She sighed. A hand covered her eyes and she was freaked out for a moment before smiling. "HIKARU!" She hugged him. "Dude, you are taller than me now, damnit." She poked her cousin. "Do not forget me!" "Of course, Kaoru. Oh my god, your axe smells like shit." She hugged him. "Hey! It is old spice!" They both complained. "By the way, HAPPY TWENTY FIRST BIRTHDAY!" They held out a box togather.

"WTF? DID YOU GUYS SERIOUSLY BUY ME LINGERIE?" She screamed as she chased them to their limo. "OH MY GOD IT'S HITACHIIN HANA!" Some people screamed, then suddenly she was swarmed by a growing crowd. "SING FOR US HANA!" "CAN YOU GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH?" "TAKE A PICTURE WITH MY DAUGHTER!" "PLEASE GET THAT OUT CAMERA OF MY FACE!" She jumped into the limo with her bags and shouted to the driver, "GO, NOW!"

"Our little cousin is a superstar, how nice." They said in unison. "Shut up." She sighed.

~With Chika!~

"In other news, a well-known american celebrity appeared in a tokyo airport today, we have footage of the event." a video popped up and a girl was trying to push through a crowd when the camera stuck in her face. "PLEASE GET THAT CAMERA OUT OF MY FACE!" She tried to get passed the crowd again and jumped into a limo. Chika furrowed his brows in confusion. **_So familar, but how?_** "If you haven't realized this yet, the celebrities name is Hitachiin Hana, former singer of the band 'The Lonely End', and it appears she will be staying in Japan for quite sometime, Yuki?" Chika turned off the Tv as he made his way to the front door.

~Back with Hana!~

_**"COULDN'T TAKE THE BLAME, SICK WITH SHAME!"**_ The Hitachiin's sung togather as they pulled up to their house. "**_YOU NEVER CALL ME WHEN YOU'RE SOBER!"_** "HANA!" "AUNT YU-YU!" They ran and did some sort of flying hug, (GLOMP). "YOU ARE BACK! OH MY YOU ARE SO BEAUTIFUL!" More and more reunions went around when Hana finally got some alone time.

_Ding Dong_

"I got it!" She opened the door. "Oh my god, CHIKA-KUN!" He gave her a small smile. "Oh my god, YOU ACTUALLY SMILED!" She latched herself onto him. "Welcome Home, Hana."

* * *

><p><em><strong>YES YES I KNOW IT IS VERY SHORT, BUT I HAD OTHER STORIES, THEY JUST HAPPENED TO BE RETARDED, SO I DELETED THEM LOL XD SO IF YOU CANNOT ALREADY TELL, IT IS A CHIKAXOC SO, ENJOY :D I MIGHT CHANGE THE PAIRING WHERE SHE GOES FOR LIKE...IDK TAMAKI OR KYOYA? WHAT DO YOU THINK? GIMME REVIEWS!<strong>_


	2. Let's go clubbing!

**_So, I want to thank my one and ONLY reviewer for the first chapter of this story. her name is *picks up a tiny card*_**

**_kitty13492  
><em>**

**_MY ONLY REVIEWER T.T ANYWAYS! ON WITH THE STORY!_**

* * *

><p>"We are going to a club." Hikaru mumbled, picking up a skin tight black dress. "If we are, I am coordinating my outfit, thank you very much." She snatched the dress away from him, and picked up a short strapless green dress. "Ew." Kaoru threw the dress on top of a growing pile beside her bed. "Oh, I love this top." Hikaru and Kaoru sweatdropped when they saw her hold up a very revealing black top with a giant broken red heart. "It goes great with this skirt." He held out a matching black miniskirt. "And these shoes." Kaoru threw a pair of red flats at her. "GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE!" She screamed as they high-tailed out of the room.<p>

"AH! I CANNOT FIND MY ROSE BELLY BUTTON RING!" She ran around the room, searching for her prized possesion. Suddenly, something hit her in the head, as she sat on the floor. "It was in the hallway." Chika muttered, having thrown it at her head. "Thanks Chika-Kun." She slipped it in her naval piercing, wincing slightly as she pinch some of the non-pierced skin. "LET'S GO!" She exclaimed.

~At the club!~

"OH MY GOD I LOVE THIS SONG!" Hikaru and Kaoru said at the same time. "I HATE THIS SONG!" Hana laughed. Hana noticed a familar head and smiled. "BE RIGHT BACK YOU GUYS!" She shouted. "Well, Well, Well, Honey-Sempai." Hana laughed as he turned around to her. "Hana-Chan!" He smiled and hugged her. "DAMNIT, WHY IS EVERYBODY TALLER THAN ME NOW? YOU USED TO BE SO TINY!" She whined.

"LET'S DANCE, HANA-CHAN!" Honey shouted. They were dancing to I'm Into You by Jennifer Lopez, when Chika interupted them. "Can I dance with you, Hana?" He had to shout over the music. "OF COURSE!" The song changed into Shut up by DJ Boonie (Originally by Cascada,)

"Can I dance with you, Chika-Kun." A girl Hana remember as Nina, Asked. "Go ahead, Chika, I can dance with Satoshi over there." She pointed to Mori's little brother. "Alright." He didn't seem too happy. "SATOSHI, DANCE WITH ME PLEASE!" Hana grabbed his hand gently, as she pulled him to the dance floor. "This next song is called Hardcore Vibes, The DJ Cammy Remix!" The dj shouted into the mic. Hana and Satoshi started grinding on each other (So ooc for him,) when Chika caught sight of this. He tried to get close to her when another girl started dancing with him.

"I am having a fun time dancing with you!" Hana whispered into Satoshi's ear. He blushed, "ME TOO!" They both laughed as Chika got pulled in by another girl.

"Time for slow songs!" The DJ boomed. "Can I finally dance with you, Hana." Chika breathed in and out heavily. Satoshi walked away as Hana put her arms around his neck. "Of course." The slow version for Everytime We Touch by Cascada came on. "I missed You soo much." She mumbled as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Same, I see you kept the necklace." He pointed to the elephant charm. "Yeah, at first I was a bit ticked that you got me something to remind me of the name my sister gave me, But It was so beautiful." "How did your sister even come up with Zo, as your nickname?" He asked quietly.

"My mom was going to originally name me Zoey, and Zo does mean elephant, but my dad told her no, Then he left us." She lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I have something to tell you." They both said at the same time. "You first." She still looked into his eyes. "I like you more than a friend." He muttered and blushed. She smiled lightly before kissing his cheek. "I like you more than a friend too." "Will you be my girlfriend?" He whispered lightly into her ear. "Yes." They inched closer to each other when, "HANA WE'RE LEAVING!" Hikaru screamed. "Damnit." They both muttered. "See you later, Chika-_Kun._"

~Next day at the store!~

Hana sighed as she propped her feet on the front desk. It was such a slow day, and she had nothing better to do. _"You'll be my baby boy~!"_ Her phone rang and she quickly picked it up. "Hello?" "Hey, Hana." Chika. "Hi Chika, Is there something you needed? Because Grandpa might see me and get pissed." She was not in the mood for her Grandfather's nagging "Yeah, I realized something."

"Yes continue?" She really did not want the nagging. She thought she saw her grandpa so she dropped the phone, accidently hitting the speaker button. "I love you." Everyone turned their gaze onto the blushing woman as she picked up her phone. "I love you too, Chika. Kinda dropped my phone and the speaker came on so everybody in the store heard." She was so embarresed. Not because Chika said he loved her, because everyone heard it.

"Oh..BYE!" He hung up the phone quickly.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>AWWWWW! SO EMBARRASING YET TOTALLY ADORABLE! I THINK I WILL MAKE A VOTE ON IF SHE ACTUALLY STAYS WITH CHIKA OR REALIZES SHE LOVES SOMEBODY ELSE! YOU DECIDE!<span>_**

**_ HOPEFULLY MORE PEOPLE WILL READ MY STORIES, CAUSE IT WOULD BE AWESOME. SO YOU KNOW THE DRILL, REVIEW IF I NEED WORK! CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISM IS NOT TAKING LIGHTLY, I CONSIDER ALL THE ADVICE I NEED SO DO NOT HOLD BACK ON ME NEEDING IMPROVEMENTS!_**


	3. Getting Stabbed Sucks!

~1 week later!~

"I have to go, Hikaru wants me home so we can go over stock options, Chika. I Love you too, bye." Hana clicked the end button as she walked down the sidewalk, away from her grandfather's boutique. The only sounds heard were her footsteps and the zooming of passing cars. That's when she heard someone walking behind her, she got supicious. Then she was thrown against a wall. "Stay. Away. From. Yasuchika. Haninozuka." A feminie voice told her. "Wait a minute, Nina?" Hana pulled down the hood and there stood the girl Chick danced with at the club.

"Stay away from him, or I will kill you." She threatened. "Did you know that WE are dating?" She asked, with a rude undertone. "Then break up with him." She then proceeded to stab her in the stomach before she walked away. "OR I WILL GUT YOU LIKE A FISH!" She yelled over her shoulder.

"HIKARU, CALL THE POLICE!" Hana ran into the house, crying. "WHAT HAPPENED? OH MY GOD YOU'RE BLEEDING!" Kaoru dialed the ambulance and police. Ten minutes later she was in an operating room, getting stitches and examined. "It seems all that was done as some penatration to the skin, it did not hit a vital artery. You are very lucky, Ms. Hitachiin." The doctor gave her a prescription for some pain killers and was then dismissed.

"Do you know the name of your attacker?" A fat policeman asked. "I think her name was Nina. It all happened so fast." She muttered. "All right, well, we are going to gather up some suspects for you to pick out in a line up. Have an nice night, ma'am." _WTF! A NICE NIGHT? I GOT STABBED DUMBASS! _She thought.

"Hey Chika, Can you come over, I need to tell you something." He didn't reply for a moment, but eventually murmured a yeah. When he arrived, she sat him down on her bed. "Chika, I am breaking up with you." Hana almost broke down crying when she saw a hurt expression cross his face. "I thought we were doing so well!" Chika was on the verge of crying but he had to stay strong. "We were, but we had such a great friendship and if things ended up never working out with us in the first place, then I wanted us to still have that friendship, I am so sorry." With that, he left the Hitachiin household.

~Few days later at store!~

Hana was trying hard not to fall asleep. She had a bad case of insomnia since the breakup, making her tired and sluggish. A red head man walked in, going straight for the counter instead of look at the merchandise. "Welcome to Hitachiin Fashion Boutique, My name is Hana -yawn- How may I help you sir?" She asked in a polite tone.

"U-Um, I like this girl and I need to kind a show her my affection, But I don't know what ta give her, so I-I need...Help." He said in a low tone that made her smile. "Of course sir, What is this girls name?" She walked from behind the counter.

"Haruhi, She is kinda blunt with people and appears a bit boring at first, But she's a really great friend and she needs ta know that I want more." She lead him to a long line of colorful Kimono's. "If you are looking for some more simplicity, There are some lightweight Yukata's that are a bit dark, But any girl will love them. Tell me more about this Haruhi, she seems...nice, for someone I do not know." She gave a soft laugh as his face burned bright red.

"She has really overprotective friends, One calls himself her _'daddy'_ Which is a tad shocking, and the others are meddling in her life, making her look more girlier than she is." "Oh, so I am assuming you thought she was a guy when you first met her?" "Uh? How did yo- Yeah." He looked down. "Don't worry, I thought my older sister Akana was a boy for the first five years of my life. She has short black hair and literally had no breasts before she convinced our mother to pay for surgical enlargement." She picked up a Kimono before setting it down.

"Maybe I could just get her a bracelet or somethin'?" He suggested. "Actually, That is a really good idea. Man, I must be really tired today. These are our highest bought jewelery item's. This one is the cheapest one, but is really durable." She held up a chain bracelet with different colored roses hanging off. "And we also have these necklace's, Which I put the stock order for, They made any Tomgirl walk in her, literally swoon, when she was told her significant other would buy it for her." She pointed to a shiny necklace with a Heart pendant on it. "This one is my favorite, because you can have specialized engraving's on it."

"I think that is the one, Umm, How much for it and the engraving's?" He asked. "For you? You seem like a rich guy, but even if she doesn't accept it, I would not suggest getting her name done, Just in case, but for you I think we can make a deal." She handed him a forum with pictures of various calligraphy. "If you get it done today, The engraving should actually be done in 20 minutes or so." She pulled the Necklace out of the case.

"I like this one." He pointed to the picture that said _'You are the light in a dark world.'_ "Great choice, Cheesy line, but I love it. So if you fill out this forum, I will have the boys in the back get to work." She wrote done the serial number for the engraving, and put it in a box with the necklace, and then went in a back room with large machinary. "Another 20038167395 Boys!" They laughed as they got to work.

"So, the deal I am making you, is that if she doesn't like it, you can bring it back anytime, or keep it for another girl. But I will give it to you for free, because I understand what it feels like to love somebody, but them not accept your feelings. So, loverboy, what's your name?" She asked casually. "Kasanoda Ritsu." He looked down. "Like as in the Kasanoda syndicates?" She looked at him interested. "Ooh, If Haruhi accepts, maybe one day she will become a mob wife, Oh I have always wanted to be like that since I was a little girl." She laughed when he had a shocked expression crossed his face.

"Casanova, what are you doing here?" He turned to see Haruhi looking up curiously. "O-oh, Hi Haruhi." Hana raised an eyebrow. "Hey, Fujioka-San." She said smoothly. "Hey, Hana-San." Kasanoda looked confused. "Hana, that 29836167396 is ready!" Someone shouted. "IT WAS 20038167395 GET IT RIGHT DUMBASS! HOPE YOU DIDN'T FUCK UP THE NECKLACE!" She peered at the necklace, examining it for any faults. "Huh, It's perfectly fine." She handed it to Kasanoda. "Fujioka-San, what are you doing here anyways?" Kasanoda looked into her eyes. "Tamaki is buying me a Kimono as an anniversery present." Hana saw Kasanoda's sad look.

"Oh, well, Hana, I won't be needing the necklace anymore, I changed my mind." He turned to leave when Hana called out to him, "I gave you the necklace for free, either you take it peacefully or I shove it down your throat, now which one is it?" "Well, since you gave me it for free, will you g-go ta d-d-dinner with m-me?" He stuttered, which made her smile. "Of course Kasanoda-Sempai. Just to let you know, if I am a little out of it, It is because I just got out of a relationship a few days ago." "Oh, Well, you don't hav-" "I want to, Sempai, now go before I get any Yakuza's in my store!" She laughed. 'I GET OFF AT 8!" She shouted when he exited.

~That night!~

Hana slid on a knee-length dress that begin at the top in red and slowly faded into a light, baby pink, anlong with some black pumps and shrugged on a cardigan. She applied some light pink eyeshadow and a little eyeline and mascara in the bathroom of the store. She somehow managed to get an employee discount from all of the working employee's that day and got the makeup for 2 yen altogather. She put on some light lipgloss when she heard a female worker shout, "HANDSOME FUCKING RED-HEAD WALKING IN THE STORE!"

Kasanoda stood akwardly as he watched some of the women in the store staring at him. "Kasa-Kun!" Hana walked out looking, -in his eyes,- beautiful. "TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN! I KNOW I AM NOT THE MOST GORGEOUS PERSON IN JAPAN, BUT FROWNING WILL MAKE ME CRY!" She slapped his arm playfully, letting him know she was joking. "I was born with a scary face."

"When you were shopping earlier, you seemed nervous yet relaxed, and your face was absoutley NOT, N-O-T, NOT one bit scary." She walked beside him as they entered a commoner resteraunt. "Get what you want." He said. "When men say that, they usually regret it later, because some women are led to believe that if they do, he will like them, So you are ordering for me, besides, I cannot decide on anything." She grinned at his confused face.

"Oh, the Pork Ramen is pretty good here." He ordered two Pork Ramen's, unaware that the cook slipped Sake into the broth, as they had started telling stories about when they were younger. "And I walked in, and she is in the middle of changing, then starts yelling that I am a pervert!" They both bursted out laughing at Kasanoda's epic fail in high school. "Well, My sister and I went to a spa one day and while I was changing, she ran us and switched the signs for the male and female hot springs, so I walked in to a rpom full of naked men, about to get in the water. Ugh I practially killed my sister for that." Kasanoda chuckled at her story.

"Well, You never told me what you do as a hobby." She gave him a whole-hearted smile. "I Play.." He looked embarrassed. "Play..?" "Kick-The-can." She loved that game! "Oh my god, me too! That game is so much fun!" "Hana-Chan? Casanova-Kun?" They both looked to see Honey staring at them as if they grew two heads. "Sempai." They said in unison, then laughed. "Casanova-Kun, Wh-" "IT'S KASANODA!" Hana blurted. "THANK YOU!" Kasanoda gave her a big bear hug.

"What are you doing?" "I gave him a free necklace earlier and he is taking me out to dinner to thank me, best date EVURRR!" She sang. "Oh yeah, I think I will give you that necklace, because you are the light in my dark world." He hooked the silver chain around her neck. "OH KASA-KUN!" She kissed him on the cheek. "SO CHEESY, YET SO ROMANTIC! THANK YOUUU!" "Yeah, Thank ya toots." They giggled at Honey's shocked expression.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>OH NOZ! IT'S KASANODA! LOL I LOVE HIM, SO AWESOME, WELL REVIEW!<span>_**


End file.
